The present invention relates to a license plate frame structure with knockdown decorative articles. The license plate frame structure includes multiple decorative articles which are locked with and located on the license plate frame. The decorative articles are easily replaceable and are designed with various patterns to achieve a decorative and beautifying effect.
A conventional license plate frame is formed with locating holes on four corners. Screws are screwed into the locating holes for locking the license plate frame. The screws are exposed to sunlight and rain so that after a long period of use, the screws are subject to rusting to deteriorate the appearance of the license plate frame. Some manufacturers have developed a cap structure which is plugged into the locating hole of the license plate frame so as to shade the screw.
However, such cap member has some shortcomings as follows:
1. It is troublesome and laborious to replace the license plate frame. The cap member is tightly fitted into the locating hole for shading the screw. When prying the cap member for disassembling or replacing the license plate frame, the locating hole and the cap member tend to be damaged. Moreover, it is quite troublesome and laborious to pry the cap member.
2. The cap member is a substantially elliptic cap body which has monotonous appearance and lacks any other function.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a license plate frame structure with knockdown decorative articles which can be easily and conveniently replaced without being damaged. The decorative articles are designed with various patterns to achieve a decorative and beautifying effect.
According to the above object, the license plate frame structure with knockdown decorative articles of the present invention serves to shade the screws for locking the license plate frame. The license plate frame structure includes a license plate frame and multiple decorative articles. The license plate frame body is formed with several locating holes in each of which a locating plate is locked. Each of the decorative articles is composed of a decorative cover and a pivot plate locked on inner face of the decorative cover. The pivot plate is such connected with the locating plate that the decorative cover is permitted to be turned and opened within a certain range of angle and locked with and located on the license plate frame. The decorative articles can be easily replaced without being damaged. Also, the decorative articles are designed with various patterns to shade the pivot plate and locating plate and achieve a decorative and beautifying effect
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: